Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day
Argent, Cyborg, Empress and Impulse are all rushed to the emergency room where they're taken care of by Sarah Charles. Indigo breaks into a S.T.A.R. Labs facility and inadvertently releases a dangerously malfunctioning Superman Robot. While the remaining members of each team brood in the hospital, Cyborg explains that he saw into Indigo's mind and she was simply scared and hurt trying to make contact with other cybernetic beings. is killed.]] Nightwing leads the Titans and Young Justice to S.T.A.R. Labs when Superman is reported to have destroyed the facility, and the deranged robot murders Omen when she tries to make an empathic connection. Nightwing commands the team as they take down the robot who is nearly as strong as Superman, but there are heavy injuries. Arsenal and Robin work to repair the android so it can fight on their side and Metamorpho materializes from a nearby S.T.A.R. Labs puddle to help them. Finally, Donna Troy gets her hands on the Superman robot and beats it to a pulp as the strongest of any of them. However, as it lies beaten on the ground, it fires one last blast of heat vision through her chest and kills Donna instantly. Indigo is repaired and shuts down the Superman robot moments too late. Later at her funeral, Nightwing argues with Arsenal and disbands the Titans because he doesn't want to see the death of anymore friends. Robin speaks with Superboy and Wonder Girl and they decide to disband Young Justice because their lack of experience gets people hurt, but Cyborg offers to mentor them. In the epilogue, Donna is seen in a world similar to her recurring dreams of battle and violence picking up a sword and running into the horizon. Aftermath * Argent is last seen in a hospital bed. She does not continue to fight alongside any of her teammates, although she appears next as a member of the reserve Teen Titans to fight Doctor Light during Identity Crisis. * Arsenal and Nightwing start their own new team calling themselves the Outsiders. 's funeral is held.]] * Cyborg begins mentoring a new generation of Teen Titans including Impulse, Robin, Superboy and Wonder Girl. * Donna Troy is resurrected by the Titans of Myth. * Empress is last seen in a hospital bed and does not rejoin her teammates. Several years later she is seen helping out in Gotham City during Infinite Crisis. * Indigo becomes a member of the new Outsiders. However, it's later revealed that she actually was sent to the past for evil purposes and is really Brainiac 8 unbeknownst to her. * Jesse Quick becomes a member of the Justice Society. * Metamorpho becomes a member of the new Outsiders. However, it's later revealed that this is not the real Metamorpho and is actually a fragment of his body that gained individual sentience. * Omen is briefly resurrected by Brother Blood as the latest in his line of doomed mother figures. * Tempest returns to Atlantis to help Aquaman take it back from the sorcerer Hagen. | Issues = * * * | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = * This series has been reprinted twice in two separate collected editions, published in 2003 and 2006 respectively. It was originally reprinted as only the three-issue miniseries in the Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day collected edition, although it was later collected in Teen Titans/Outsiders: The Death and Return of Donna Troy with the miniseries DC Special: The Return of Donna Troy. | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}